Like Curtains Over A Tragedy
by Melody of Words
Summary: The pieces click together in one, final realization. -Mel-sided JxM; two-shot; review?-
1. 1: you want to die

**author's note:** Hey, there :) It's been a while since I wrote for this fandom. If you read one of my other F29Down fics, please go to my profile page and vote on the poll! It's urgent, loves. Anyway, I was tired of beating down on Melissa. She's not a weakling; she's softhearted.

**disclaimer: **I don't own Flight 29 Down. Proof of this: I don't know who actually does own it ;)

**chapter 1 notes: **title- "_you want to die_"; tag- "_like a thousand different stories on a thousand different nights, all missing the happily ever after_"; additional- _see above, then review _;)

* * *

You have a feeling you don't fit in with everyone else.

.

"Stop staring at your phone," she tells you, smacking loudly on a piece of gum. You wince. You have sensitive hearing, but she doesn't need to know that. She's overbearing enough already.

"I have to," you say. "I can't help it. He did promise." You repeat the words in your mind, hoping that repetition will make them come true. Genies and magic lamps just don't work in your world.

"He didn't promise to call you the second you got home from the plane. It's not like anyone really expected to be rescued, you know. Plus, what makes you think he even has a cell phone? Isn't he just out of jail? A delinquent, right? Are you sure he lives with his parents? Why would he have a-"

You silence her with one look. "It's funny how you've forgotten all the good things he's done for us. You used to be his fan, too, remember? Now he's a delinquent again?"

"Hey. Since when did you get an attitude?" she questions with narrowed eyes. You know she feels insulted by you. You also know she's trying to brush away everything you've just said. The truth is, you've always had an attitude. But you have an even greater abundance of self control, and your mother says that one day, a boy will appreciate that in you.

The truth is, you want that boy to be Jackson.

You have a sinking feeling that he's not.

.

You know a secret about the girl who you consider your only female best friend. You know a secret that she's kept from everyone. It's a terrible secret, and you don't think you'll be able to live a moment without remembering it. It involves him and her, together, and it honestly wouldn't surprise you that much if it weren't for the fact that she's supposed to be another's.

And you wish _he _was yours.

.

You're laying on her bed, still staring at your phone, when her house phone rings. She freezes like a deer caught in headlights, and _you want to die _because you're afraid of who's calling. She shoots you a little smile, says something about the phone in her room not working, and runs downstairs. You can hear her answer the phone with a falsely chirpy "Hello?", and you want to believe her façade. It would just make everything easier.

You can't.

You do something that no one else would expect of you. You get off of her bed and walk to the landline in her room.

You pick it up with shaking fingers.

You listen.

_You die_.

.

"Jackson, maybe you should call me later. She's still over here. And she's waiting for your call," she says nervously.

"Who?" he asks, laughing.

"Melissa," she tells him.

"I'm sure she'll get over it, Day. I didn't get to call you this morning, and I only saw you at lunch today with everyone else." He pauses. "Did you really have to kiss him twice?"

"Well…" she sighs. "He was giving me these suspicious looks, so I had to make him feel better."

"When will you break up?" he persists. She sighs again.

"Well, we were together before you and I… you know. Figured it out. And I didn't want to hurt his feelings by suddenly breaking up with him. I wanna ease out of this relationship."

"How is kissing him at lunchtime going to help you ease out of this?" he asks her reasonably.

"Well… how do you plan on easing out of your situation with Taylor and Mel?" she counters.

"Taylor's a great girl, and I really don't want to hurt her. Mel's nice, too, and she's an amazing listener. Thing is… I want my girlfriend to be a little stronger. Not too needy or clingy, but not too independent. I'd want her to be working equally with me, not a damsel in distress all the time. Mel and Taylor are people I'm glad to have as friends. You… well, you qualify for the girlfriend," he ends gruffly.

"I'm… surprised."

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she says firmly. "But… I'm incredibly happy. So happy, I'm not worrying anymore. Thanks," she tells him softly.

"You're welcome," he replies.

.

They talk on forever, but you've already hung up as quietly as possible. It makes sense, always has. You've always needed him to save you and protect you. She's wanted him to be her equal.

Daley's unbelievably perfect for him. She's smart, outgoing, and organized. She's his partner, not his damsel in distress. The pieces click together in one, final realization, like curtains over a tragedy. Like Hamlet, except you're too nice to take everyone with you. Like Romeo and Juliet, but Romeo left you to die alone. Like a thousand different stories on a thousand different nights, all missing the happily ever after.

You lay back on your bed and turn off your phone.

All along, you never really were good enough, were you?

.

She walks back in with a dazed smile on her face.

"Who was it?" you ask, attempting to be normal. She snaps out of her bliss into shock, and you grimace at the effort she's making to protect you.

It sickens you. Are you really so weak that even she wants to protect you?

"So?" you prod, assuming a careless attitude. "Who was it?"

"It was N-Taylor."

You notice immediately how she switches her lie from Nathan to Taylor. You tell yourself you don't care.

"What'd she say?" you persist, rolling on your back to stare at the ceiling.

"Something about the homework, then she ranted on forever about what great friends we are."

"We?" you ask, unable to keep the sharpness out of your voice. You try to cover it up by acting indifferent.

"Yes…" she says slowly. "We. Meaning all of us, because we're so accepting of each other after suffering through this ordeal…"

She says a whole bunch of stuff, but you tune her out. You know she's just trying to butter you up for the day she'll finally tell you the truth.

_You want to die._

.

There's something you absolutely hate about yourself. You hate that you never forget. You hate that you don't want to let go.

.

Wedding bells are ringing, and the bride and groom are running out the doors with bright smiles on their perfect faces. You sit in the pews alone in a quiet chapel. You close your eyes and breathe deeply, reliving every moment, every promise they'd ever broken.

He was _supposed _to call you.

She was _supposed _to be your best friend.

You were _supposed _to be a bridesmaid, but…

You don't mind that as much.

You can remember with vivid detail the night he proposed to her. He asked you to help him make it special. You did.

He forgot that.

You laugh hollowly. Everyone always forgot except for you.

You can still see the rings glinting on their hands, the joyful tears dripping down her cheeks, the happy glimmer in his eyes. The wedding is enough. Everything is enough.

_It's alright_, you think. _It's finally okay_. Now, 10 years later from the happier person you used to be, everything has finally settled. You cling to your memories one last time, you breathe. It's time to let go.

It's time to forget.

.

_You want to die_.

But you're going to live.

* * *

**review, please.**


	2. 2: you're going to live

**author's note: Hello :) I love Mel, and she should have a happy ending, don'tcha think? So if you enjoy destruction/despair of Mel, I'm sorry. Again, please vote on my poll for Twisted Side. I have no clue what to do with it :P Dedicated to my reviewers. You were super sweet!**

**disclaimer: ha. ha. ha.**

* * *

_You're going to live._

.

You get the feeling that flying away isn't the same as forgetting.

.

You get up from the pews long after everyone's left for the reception. It's dusk, and it's time to go. You've been planning to erase your existence from their lives since they forgot, so, trembling, you walk stiffly out of the church into the dim light. You stumble down the steps a little, but you don't pay attention and keep going, your once-pristine dress wrinkled and dirty.

It's alright, now, you tell yourself when you've stepped into the airport, a lone person in a sea of busy people. You're going to start living again. You've sent farewell letters to everyone; you've packed up all your belongings- everything has been cut loose, the strings tied to form a ribbon on a perfect little package you don't want to open again.

You get past security, and it's three minutes until you'll get on the plane. You're in a line anyway, hoping to cut your time short, because you're scared by the thoughts running through your head. You're scared because you want to turn around and see if anyone has come for you.

_No, Mel, no_, you tell yourself firmly. Get a grip. Grow up. Maybe you'll fall in love another day.

You're almost at the front of the line, and boarding time starts in 1 minute. You can do this.

No one's telling you to stay.

You wish you never knew what leaving feels like.

.

It happens in a blur. It's 30 seconds to boarding time, and the most horrible, beautiful, perfectly terrible thing happens.

Someone calls your name.

_He _calls your name.

The tears well up at the very sound of his voice, before you've even figured out who it is.

There he is, the groom you used to love-

_Used to_, you remind yourself. You _used to _love him-

And his tuxedo is delightfully messed up, his tie askew. His hair looks like he's run his fingers through it a thousand times- what he does when he's anxious.

You want to hug him in the rain, but it's not raining. The sky is clear, the sun is shining, and the world seems to be telling you that today is a day for smiles.

Not rain. Not this.

You turn away, but he pulls on your arm.

You flinch. He apologizes, his head down in embarrassment, but he doesn't let go.

"Where are you going?"

His voice is so full of tenderness, thick with worry. You catch sight of pure white fabric.

Auburn hair.

It flashes out of sight the second you see it.

Your heart sinks from your stomach to your toes. There is no possible way you can break her heart on her very own wedding day. You have no past with them. You have no future with him.

Gently, you pry your arm out of his grasp. He stares at you like he's never seen you before, but you ignore him.

"Sorry," you tell him softly, "I'm leaving."

You spot Daley peeking at you both, and you smile at her, telling her silently how happy you are that she's found her perfect match.

"I don't want you to go," he tells you firmly. But the voice that once hypnotized you has no power over you anymore.

You turn and walk through the gate.

You don't cry at all.

.

You're at a booth in the middle of a random mall, one you've never been to before in a city you've never seen. You're about to change your phone number, when he sends you a text.

_Come back._

You want to laugh, but you send your last message to him.

_You were made for each other._

You see a notice for an incoming message and sigh. Without a second thought, you drop your phone into a fountain.

"I'd like to buy a new phone instead," you say.

.

Something tells you that you need to open an old package of yours. You put it off.

.

You never thought you'd ever think wedding bells sounded beautiful. You stand in front of your mirror, staring at your reflection. The girl in the mirror is poised and beautiful, smiling at you like you can do this. She's smiling and crying at the same time. You touch your hand to your face and feel your tears.

You can't believe you ever thought wedding bells sounded like heartbreak.

.

Three years later, you return to your old home for good. You never thought you ever would, but you have reasons to live for, now. Three reasons, in fact. There's a wedding ring on your finger, a small lump on your stomach, and your true love at your side. You pat your stomach softly as you walk into your parents' home, holding his hand tightly.

There they all are, as if you'd never vanished from their lives. You stop in surprise, mouth open as you face all of your friends. Much older, lines softened, smiles widened.

"Mel," they breathe. You rest a hand on your stomach reassuringly, and the hand holding yours squeezes gently.

You want to vanish again, but he whispers into your ear.

"What are you running for? You're going to live, now."

You look at their faces, remember how you were supposed to live with Jackson by your side.

"With you," you murmur in response. He smiles, and it reminds you that all along, you were fine the way you were.

This.

This is what love is supposed to feel like.

You give Daley the biggest smile you have. "I missed you so much," you say. Strangely enough, you know it's true.

She narrows her eyes at you, looking back and forth between the ring on your finger and you. "I was supposed to be your bridesmaid," she tells you accusingly, glaring at the man by your side as if it's his fault. You bite back a thousand words and shrug instead.

"You promised I'd be yours," you say nonchalantly. Her eyes widen.

Jackson laughs.

"Oops," he says.

You want to kill him.

You hug your husband instead. "Oops," you nod.

.

"So…" says your well-meaning, overbearing redheaded friend, "you got married."

"Yep," you say. "After all of you."

"You know, Nathan got married to Abby," she informs you.

"Yes, Daley, I'm fully aware. Don't you think I'd know if my best friend were married?" You know it stings, but you can't help but feel like she's trying to shame you into submission, and you're well past the stage of being manipulated.

"Well," she snaps after an awkward pause, "real best friends would show up at each other's weddings!" You laugh a little.

"Don't worry, Day, I didn't expect Nathan to show up at mine," you say, grinning.

"That's not what I meant! You weren't at his wedding!"

"What makes you think that? How do you know you just didn't see me?"

"Because! I'm… you were there?"

"Of course," you scoff. "Who do you think asked Abby to make the reception a masked dance? I would have gone even if she said no to that, but still."

"…Oh."

"Yeah." You smile at her again, determined to fix this friendship once more.

"The masks were fun," she tries.

"I loved yours," you say. "Gorgeous. I think my favorite was Nathan's though."

She laughs. "Only he would make his mask shaped like a football." There's silence for 10 seconds, then you both break out into laughter. Her eyes dance at you brightly. "Welcome back, Mel."

This.

This is what friendship is supposed to feel like.

.

You have a baby boy in your arms, your husband holding you in his, tears streaming down your cheeks as you mourn for someone you never knew.

"Mel," your husband whispers in your ear, "you can't hold on to the people who are gone- just the ones right here with you."

You only have one life to live, one chance to do everything right. There's no time for looking back and crying over what's lost.

You wipe your eyes, hug your baby. It's okay that you've lost his twin sister. You love her just as much.

This.

This is what living feels like.

.

You have a feeling that when the curtains close, your life won't be a tragedy.

_Because you lived._

_

* * *

_**review?**


End file.
